This Time Around
by turnthedoor
Summary: An accident in the Lestranges vault sends the trio back to their first year, but instead of reliving every thing they find themselves in a whole new situation because every thing is completely different. J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

"There! right there! " Harry said pointing his wand light at the now illuminated cup that once belonged

to Helga Hufflepuff. The cup was sitting high on a shelf too far to reach.

"Harry it's too high, and if we could reach it how do we grab it?" Hermione asked. Her own wand pointing at the cup.

"I don't- wait the sword! can we touch stuff with the sword? Griphook ,hand it to me."

Harry took the sword and then looked at Hermione ."All right Hermione I need to get up there." Hermione pointed her wand at Harry and whispered"_Levicorpus."_Harry was lifted off the floor and towards the cup sword in hand. As he got closer he started aiming the tip at the handles hoping to spear it with the tip. After several moments he finally succeeded. With the cup dangling on the tip of the sword Hermione began to gently lower him back to the floor. But before he landed Griphook made a running leap at him as the door to the vault was suddenly wide open. Sword and cup both went flying,Ron and Hermione both came running to Harrys aid . Ron tried to tackle Griphook but missed and Griphook was able to snatch the sword out of the air.

Meanwhile the cup which had been thrown higher was starting its decent Hermione lunged to catch it ,but instead crashed into Harry and Ron and all three went tumbling into galleon,plates, goblets, timeturners.

Suddenly everything was rapidly spinning .Harry started getting dizzy forgetting all about the cup as he fought to stay clear headed .But it was no use he couldn't stay conscious and finally succumbed to the whirling darkness.

They were skimming just over the tree tops. "I'm going to be late getting home." He thought. Someone was with him though he couldn't tell who. they seemed to be on some large mechanical device,not a broom or a thestral. Suddenly they were ascending higher and higher, Harry woke with a start.

Disoriented at first he tried to take stock of his surroundings. It seemed to be familiar. Them it hit him, the cupboard under the stairs! But how?

"Up! Are You up?" Aunt Petunia's voice screeched. Causing Harry to lose any train of thought. "NO surely not ." he thought, as Aunt Petunia said something about Dudders birthday. Dudders birthday? Harry suddenly realized something. His body seemed to be smaller. The fear starting growing like a knot in his stomach. He couldn't deny it any longer. He had gone back in time. Back seven years to his ten year old self. Though he seemed to retain his memories of the past seven years. Or was it future years? He couldn't dwell on it too long. He decide his best option was to act as if everything was normal. So he got dressed and went to the kitchen to look after the bacon.

Harry watched in amusement as the days events unfolded just as they had in the previous time line. Dudley throwing a fit, Dudley throwing a fit, and Dudley throwing a fit. This time on the way to the zoo Harry didn't mention the flying motorcycle. The events at the zoo were going just as before until they were on their way to the reptile house. When Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye. An owl perched on a post beside the path.

Harry stopped as the others went in. He looked around to make sure no one was watching, then approached the owl. There was something familiar about it, then he realized, Hermes. The owl had a note clutched in its talons. When he offered it to him Harry took it and the owl took off. Harry looked at the parchment there on the front was his own name scrawled in Ron's handwritting


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** 2

_J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter_

Harry stood outside the reptile house his mind whirling. So it seemed Ron had also come back, he wondered about Hermione. If he was right she had also come back. He had no way of contacting her at the moment, as he didn't have Hedwig- Hedwig! his heart warmed as he realized he may get to see her again. At least he hoped if things were the same. Anyway he couldn't send her a message and was quite sure she couldn't because living with Muggles she wouldn't have access to an owl. Maybe Ron had gotten in touch with her. He hoped to find out in the letter.

Just then Dudley and his friend came out. Harry shoved the note in his pocket.

"Hey freak!", Dudley yelled," Scared to come in, scared the big bad snakes gonna get you!" He and his friend sniggered.

Harry was reminded of Malfoy and his goons.

Before he could retort the Dursleys emerged and he decided it would prudent to keep quiet. His old ten year old self would have said something and gotten in trouble. As they walked to the car he was deep in thought, his birthday and the Hogwarts letter were a month away. He didn't want to but it looked like he would have to go through it again.

* * *

When they got home instead of being sent to his cupboard like before Harry had to wash the car. So reading Rons letter was delayed even further. The rest of Dudleys gang had come over and they were inside playing on Dudleys new computer and eating birthday cake. Finally when he was finished Dudleys friends were leaving and it was dinner time, roast beef with potatoes carrots and peas. Dudley of course didn't want any carrots or peas but loaded his plate with roast beef and potatoes.

"Growing boy like you needs some meat on their bones." Uncle Vernon chuckled.

Harry said nothing as he thought of the food at Hogwarts he would be eating in two months. For some reason the peas and carrots at Hogwarts were not bad.

Finally it was time for bed. Harry moped around at first he felt it would be suspicious if he was eager to go. Feigning reluctance he finally went to his cupboard and got in. He heard the door click as usual. He turned on the light and pulled out Rons letter.

_Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you I'm assuming you came back as well. I also sent a letter to Hermione I hope it doesn't freak her parents out. When did they find about her being a witch? Has that happened yet? You know what I mean, in this timeline. Speaking of which have I got some news for you. Lets just say your going to be really surprised. It's not secretive or anything but you will have to see it to believe it. We will have to think of a way a way to get together my family doesn't know about you yet. Well they know about you but not that we're friends. If I hear from Hermione I'll send you another owl. If nothing else we will see each other on September 1st. _

_Until then Ron._

Harry read the letter again. No word yet from Hermione though he was not surprised. And what was this news Ron was talking about he couldn't imagine what it could be. He supposed at the very least he would find out in two months. he sighed and turned out his light


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_J. K. Rowlings_ _ owns Harry Potter  
_

The day the Hogwarts was due to arrive Harry walked into the kitchen, and was met by the horrid smell of Aunt Petunia dyeing Dudley's old clothes. He had forgotten about that. He had been thinking about the letter, should he open it in the hall or let the events play out as last time. It would be amusing to watch.

At that moment Uncle Vernon and Dudley walked into the kitchen, and sat down, Dudley banging his Smelting stick on the table. Just then the mail slot clicked.

"Get the mail Dudley." Uncle Vernon said.

"Make Harry get it." Dudley said.

"Get the mail Harry." Uncle Vernon said.

Harry sighed and went to the front door. As before there was the bill, and the postcard from Aunt Marge, but then his heart sank. The Hogwarts letter wasn't there. Panic started to rise. What was he going to do? Just then there was a knock on the door. Harry walked across the hall and pulled it open. There on the front steps stood Hagrid,

"Ha-hello." Harry said catching himself just in time.

"Hello to you." Hagrid said. "Now ye could'n be no one but James 'n Lily's son."

"What are you doing boy? Checking for letter bombs?" Uncle Vernon said strolling into the hall, and stopping dead at the sight of Hagrid, "Oh there's gonna be a letter bomb' Harry thought as Hagrid and Uncle Vernon looked at one another.

Hagrid broke the silence "Mr. Dursley I'm Professor Hagrid from Hogwarts, ye know 'bout Hogwarts right?" he asked looking at Harry.

"Know about what?" Harry replied shifting his eyes to Uncle Vernon.

"Hogwarts." Hagrid said proudly. "Surely yer Aunt told ye, Lily was her sister after all."

"Um no." Harry said.

"Hagrid looked crestfallen, then just shook hi head "Of all people Harry James Potter not knowin 'bout Hogwarts." "How much do ya know?" he asked looking at Harry.

"I'm not sure I understand. Did you say Hogwarts?"

"That's right Hogwarts, it's a special school you'll be attendin, if ye wanna come."

"He'll be attending Stonewall." Uncle Vernon said rather loudly.

"Vernon? What in the world?" Aunt Petunia said walking into the hall Dudley waddling behind.

"Mrs. Dursley I'm Professor Hagrid I was just gonna tell yer fine nephew here all 'bout Hogwarts, he doesn't seem to know anything 'bout it for some reason." Hagrid said smiling.

"Now as I said Hogwarts is a special school and you've been on the list since ye was born, and here's yer acceptance letter." he said handing the familiar yellowish parchment with emerald green ink to Harry.

Harry took the letter from Hagrid. "You may as well come in and shut the door." he said. He expected the Dursley's to protest, but they probably realized having their front door wide open with a giant stranger standing on the steps wasn't a good idea.

Harry stood in the hall and read the letter doing his best to feign bewilderment, shock, and surprise. "Is this a joke?" he asked looking from Hagrid to the Dursley's.

Hagrid chuckled "I assure ye it' not."

"What's it mean, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Harry asked.

"Means you've got magical powers cause yer a wizard just like yer parents."

Harry almost burst out laughing, Aunt Petunias hand had gone to her mouth, Uncle Vernon looked livid, and Dudley was staring at Hagrid in complete disbelief.

"Look I'll show ye." Hagrid said pulling out the biggest wand Harry had ever seen. He pointed it at the coat rack which tuned into a pig. Aunt Petunia started to faint, Uncle Vernon caught her, and started for the kitchen pushing Dudley as he went.

"I can do that?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Well not yet, but you'll learn. That's why yer goin ter Hogwarts we'll teach ye to harness and control yer magic." Hagrid said.

Harry thought now would be a good time to tell Hagrid some of the truth. "Listen." he said." I did know about Hogwarts but they don't know that so keep it quite will you?"

A slow smile crept on Hagrid's face and he winked.

"So ye know 'bout Diagon Alley?" ha asked.

"Yeah." said Harry "That's like a wizard shopping mall right?"

Hagrid laughed "That's a good way 'o puttin' it. It's where ye can get all the supplies on yer list there."

"Doesn't it cost money?" Harry asked.

Hagrid waved his hand. "Don't worry 'bout that yer parents left ye plenty. We'll pick some up at Gringotts." "Wizard Bank." he added

"Well then lets go." Harry said walking to the front door. Hagrid followed and they walked into the front yard.

"How do we get there?" Harry asked looking around.

"We're gonna use something called side along apparation." Hagrid said. "Now don't worry it's completely safe, if ye know what yer doin like I do."

"I gotta do something first." he said as he started going through his coat. Harry watched as he pulled out parchment, ink, a quill, and an owl.

"Sending a letter to Dumbledore, the Headmaster," he said to Harry. Harry thought it was probably the same letter except for the bad weather. Hagrid tied the note to the owl's foot and the owl took off.

"Now we're ready, you'll have to hold on." he said offering his hand to Harry.

"Can I ask you something." Harry said as he grabbed hold.

"Sure."

"Well I notice you've got a wand."

"Well yeah."

"Well I had heard you got expelled in you third year and your wand got snapped in half."

Hagrid frowned "Where did ye 'ear that?"

"I don't really remember." Harry said.

Hagrid shook his head "I was never expelled, went all seven years, and me wand's never been snapped in half." Then he turned on the spot, and Harry once again felt the uncomfortable sensation of apparation.

**Thanks to every one who has reviewed, favorite, or followed my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
_

Harry's feet hit the ground in what seemed to be an abandoned lot behind a row of buildings. Hagrid held on to keep him from falling over.

"Steady." He said. "Yer firs' time's gonna be tha worst, but ye do get use to it so don' worry." He looked down at Harry, the familiar smile that always seemed to reach his eyes on his face. "The Leaky Cauldron's this way," he said. He led the way down an alley in between two of the buildings. They emerged onto a relatively busy street. Harry knew where he was immediately, the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron was directly across the street. He felt Hagrids eyes on him and looked up. "Do ye see it?" Hagrid asked. "Yes", Harry replied, he watched as person after person looked right at the entrance, and then looked immediately away.

"The muggles can't see it." Hagrid said, as he started across the street, Harry running to keep it up.

"Muggles?"

"Non magical folk, they can't see tha entrance just like they can't see tha apparation point back there."

"Apparation point?" No one had ever mentioned an apparation point for The Leaky Cauldron.

"Well o'course, ye can't jus' apparate out here anywhere on tha street. Somebody'd be doin' memory modifications all day." "Here we are," he said opening the door. Harry walked into the familiar dark and smokey room. As usual there was a number of patrons, and the barman Tom behind the bar.

"Hagrid, you want the usual." Tom called.

"Later," said Hagrid. "Got some business ter take care of, but if ye gotta table kinda outa tha way I gotta talk to ah me knew friend 'ere."

"I got one of them private rooms." Tom said, now looking at Harry with keen interest.

"That'll work." Hagrid said.

Tom grabbed a key, and led the way up the stairs at the side of the bar. He ushered then into the first room, and handed the key to Hagrid. "Just bring the key back when your done."

"Sure." said Hagrid, and when Tom turned to go shut the door.

Harry had walked to the window, and was looking out thinking. He was sure he knew what Hagrid was doing, he had done the same thing in the previous timeline.

"Have a seat Harry, this won' take long."

Harry sat down at the table, as Hagrid sat down on the bed, as the chairs seemed to small.

"Now Harry, I know ye said tha' ye knew 'bout our world, but I gotta ask ye, what do ye know 'bout yerself? I mean do ye know how famous ye are?"

Harry looked at Hagrid not sure how much he should admit he knew, too much, and Hagrid might get suspicious.

"The only thing I really know is that my parents were killed, and I ended up at my Aunt and Uncle's."

"Yeah tha's right, but there's more ter tha whole story." "I'll make this quick, before you 'as born there was this big wizarding war. Ye see ther was this one wizard went bad, really bad."

"Oh yeah, I heard You-know-who." Harry said.

Hagrid looked bemused. "You-know-you?" "I was talkin' 'bout a wizard called his 'elf Voldermort."

Harry tried to hide his shock."You said his name?!"

"How ye 'spose ter know who I mean if I don' say 'is name?" Hagrid asked, some what confused.

Harry didn't know what to say. So people were not afraid to say the name. Well that was one improvement, he wondered if Ron, or Hermione knew about this. Thinking about his best friends right now he realized he really missed them. It was still over a month until September 1st. He wished Ron would write again.

"Ye see?" Hagrid said bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "Anyway le' me finish tha story." "So this wizard, Voldermort had this idea that we should jus' come outa hidin' and jus' rule all tha Muggles with our magic." "Now there were some wizards who agreed, but there were a lot who didn't." "Yer family was one that didn't,so he decide that who ever wouldn't side with 'im he'd jus' kill." "So any way he started killing some good wizards from some good families, the Boots, the Finnigans, the Bells, the MacMillans, lots of others." "Then of course there's tha Malfoy's ."

"The Malfoy's?" Harry couldn't hide his surprise.

"Yeah they were one of tha families 'sposedly on 'is side, but fer some reason no one knows why he decided they needed killing." "This was right before he went after yer parents, Lucious, and Narcissa, they had a little boy your age, Draco, 'es also been living with his mother's sister fer tha past ten years."Well anyway to finish tha story fer some reason he decided ter go after yer parents, and he fount 'em, and killed 'em." "Now 'eres were it gets strange he tried ter kill you too,but 'e could'n, ther was somethin' 'bout ye stopped 'im that night. That's why yer famous his been gone fer ten years, and it's all down to you no one knows why or how but there it is."

Harry had heard this before, the part about the Malfoy's had come as a shock. He tried to clear his head, there seemed to be things that were the same but a lot of things were different, he wondered what Ron, and Hermione were discovering.

* * *

Harry and Hagrid were now standing at the brick wall that led to Diagon Alley. Hagrid was performing the trick to open it up. The entrance open, and they walked through Harry doing his best to appear awed, and fascinated.

"First stop is Gringotts." Hagrid said, pointing at the large white building. They made their way through Diagon Alley, Harry lost in his thoughts. The events at the bank went relatively the same, the poem at the door, the Goblin asking for the key, and the ride down to the vault, once again with Griphook. Although Harry noticed Hagrid had not said anything about Hogwarts business or picking up a package.

When the door to the vault open Harry once again acted surprised, and delighted, he seemed to be doing that a lot. He filled his money bag up, and put it in his pocket. They left the vault at got back in the cart.

"Is there anything else you need to do?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"What 'e mean?" Hagrid asked.

"Well I mean is there another vault you need visit or something?"

Hagrid appeared to be in deep thought. "Not that I can think of." he said. He gave Harry a bewildered look the said to Griphook, "Well lets get back."

The rest of the time was spent shopping for his supplies, and clothes just like before, although he didn't meet Draco in Madam Malkin's, but he didn't really expect to. They were leaving Olivander's where Harry once again had learned of the twin cores when Hagrid said. "Hey yer birthday's comin' up on Tuesday isn't it?"

"Yeah." said Harry

"I'll go ahead and get ye somethin' how 'bout an ow?" "All tha kid's have owls."

Harry's heart leaped, he hoped he was going to be reunited with Hedwig. They started to the pet store when Harry saw something and stopped short. He didn't know how he had missed it before. Right there were it had been in the last timeline was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

**I would again thank everyone for following and favorite my story, and for the reviews, It's much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
_

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"How long has that been there?" he asked Hagrid, pointing at the bright flashing sign.

Hagrid looked at what Harry was pointing at. "Weasley's Wizard's Wheeze's?" he asked.

"Yeah, how long, do you know?"

Hagrid thought for a moment " 'Bout ten years I reckon, Author Weasley started it after his daughter was born.

"What?" said Harry."I thought Mr. Weasley worked for the Ministry."

"Fer some one who's been away their whole life ye seem ter know quite a bit, but ye got some strange ideas in yer head."

"I have to check this out." said Harry, as he started walking towards the store.

"We'll have ter make it quick." Hagrid said. "I have to get ye back ter ye aunt 'n uncle's after we get yer owl."

Harry was looking forward to possibly being reunited with Hedwig, but he had to see. They entered the shop which had a few patrons at the moment. Harry looked around,and noticed some of the products were identical to the ones in the last time line, Canary Creams, Ton-Tongue Toffee, and Weasley's Love Potion. Harry tried to see if he could spot any of the Weasley's. He finally spotted Mr. Weasley talking with a customer in the back of the store. Mr. Weasley finished with the customer turned around, and spotted Hagrid. "Professor Hagrid." he called, striding over. "What brings you here?"

"Taking a new student ter get 'is supplies 'n showin 'im Diagon Alley." Hagrid said.

"Another Muggle born eh?" Mr. Weasley said, smiling. "Where are the parents?"

"Um, not exactly." said Hagrid.

It was then that Mr. Weasley noticed Harry, and his eyes suddenly got big. "My word, is it-?"

"Yeah, yeah, but don't go shoutin' ' is name Author." Hagrid interrupted.

"Of course." said Mr Weasley. "Well welcome back to the wizarding world Mr. Potter."

"Um, thank you." said Harry.

"Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter" Hagrid introduced the two.

"Any one else here?" Hagrid asked. "Don' ye have another one startin' this year?"

"Yes, my youngest son Ron, he's around here somewhere."

"Hey I got an idea, ye like ice cream?" Hagrid asked Harry.

"Sure." Harry said.

"How 'bout me, you 'n Ron go to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor?" "You 'n Ron can get ter know each other, and I'll go get yer owl."

"I think Ron would like that, I'll go get him, wait right here." Mr. Weasley said. He walked away leaving Harry, and Hagrid alone.

Mr. Weasley returned a minute later with Ron at his side. Ron saw Harry, and for a second there was a look of surprise and delight on his face. They both tried to keep their faces neutral, it would look extremely fishy if they appeared to know one another.

"Now don't worry Arthur, they'll be jes' fine we shouldn't be gone too long." Hagrid said.

They arrived at Fortescue's Harry, and Ron sat at one of the tables outside, and Hagrid went in to get the ice creams. He returned a few minutes later, gave them each a double scoop, and said "Now you two stay right here, I should be back in a few minutes."

"So what's been happening?" Harry asked, when Hagrid was out of earshot.

"Oh have I got a lot to tell you." Ron said.

"Yeah you mentioned that in your letter, by the way any word from Hermione?"

"No not yet, but I really didn't expect any considering the situation."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." Harry said.

"Well anyway I better give you the big stuff first, you know how last time all my family were in Gryfindor?"

"Yeah?"

"Well neither mum or dad where in Gryfindor."

"What!?"

"Yeah, dad is Ravenclaw, and mum Hufflepuff."

"So what about your brothers?"

"Well Bill was Ravenclaw, Charlie, now Charlie was in Gryfindor, Percy is in Hufflepuff, and there's something else about Percy your not going to believe."

"Ron?" said a voice behind them. "What are you doing here?" "Where's your father?"

The boys turned to see Mrs. Weasley standing there with the twins and Ron's younger Ginny.

"We're here with Professor Hagrid, dad said it was okay." Ron said quickly.

"Who's your friend?" Mrs Weasley asked. Every one now turned their eyes to Harry.

"Oh this is Harry." "Harry this is my mom , the twins are Fred, and George, and that's our baby sister Ginny."

"I'm not a baby." Ginny said defensively.

"Okay, younger sister." said Ron, sharing a glance with Harry.

"Is Percy still at the shop with your dad?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"No."

"Come on mom." said Fred

"We know where Percy is." said George

"Quality Quidditch Supplies." they both said. Harry nearly spit out a mouthful of ice cream. He looked at Ron with a questioning look on his face. Ron looked back and nodded slightly. Harry turned back to the twins, and noticed for the first time what they wearing. Green sweaters with an embroidered silver S under the left shoulder.

"Well he is going to be the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry was glad his mouth was empty this time.

"Well lets go you three." Mrs Weasley said. "Ron don't be too long."

"Yes mom." Ron said.

After they had gone Harry looked at Ron,"Wow."

"I know, imagine my surprise, I've been having to pretend that none of this was new." "By the way, your birthdays coming up right?"

"Tuesday." Harry said.

"We'll have to think of something to do."

There was a familiar voice behind them "Are either of you expecting a Snowy Owl?"

They turned to see Hagrid, holding Hedwig in her cage, and standing beside him with her parents was eleven year old Hermione Granger.

**Alright that's the chapter. I don't know yet how I'm going to write Harry's birthday, and they'll be getting to Hogwarts if not next chapter then the one after.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
_

Harry looked at Hedwig and smiled. "A Snowy owl?" "Wow Professor Hagrid, thank you." he glanced at Hermione.

"This young lady 'ere helped me pick her out." Hagrid said."Told me I couldn' go wrong with her."

There was an awkward silence."Oh, I'm sorry." said Hagrid, " This is John, and Cathy Granger, and their daughter Hermione.""This is Harry, and Ron Weasley, they'll be startin' Hogwarts this year too."

"Hey Hagrid, can we get Hermione an ice cream also?" Harry asked.

"Well if it's okay with her parents." Hagrid said.

"I don't see the harm, I would like one also, they look good." said Hermione's father.

Hermione sat down with Harry, and Ron while Hagrid, and the Grangers went to the counter.

"This is just too weird." Hermione whispered.

"You don't know the half of it." Harry said.

"Yeah I don't know which is stranger, Percy a Quidditch Captain, or the twins in Slytherin." Ron said.

Hermione dropped her spoon.

"That was my reaction." Harry said.

"Percy's the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain?" Hermione asked.

"No not Gryffindor, Hufflepuff," Ron said.

"What? Hufflepuff?" Hermione said."And you said the twins were in Slytherin." she stared at Ron.

"And like I said ,that's not the half of it." said Harry. He went on to explain everything he had learned so far from Hagrid.

"Hagrid has his wand?" she repeated, when Harry mentioned it. "But wait, that would mean he was never expelled."

"When I asked him about it he wanted to know where got such a crazy idea." Harry said.

By this time the adults were finished, and it was time to go.

"We need to get going Hermione." her mother said "I'm sure you'll be seeing your new friends at school."

"See you guys later." Hermione said to Harry, and Ron. The three of them started towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Alright Ron we need to get yeh back to yer parents shop and then me 'n Harry 'il be on our way." Hagrid said.

When they reached the Weasley's shop Ron turned to Harry and said "I'll talk to mom, and dad about maybe you coming for a visit some time soon."

"I don't think the problem would be your parents, the problem would my Aunt, and Uncle." Harry said.

"Maybe I can get Fred, and George to help me with that." Ron said.

"You think they would?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "They're still the twins." he said.

"Alright Harry we need to get you home." Hagrid said.

"See you later then." Harry to Ron.

Harry, and Hagrid made their way out of Diagon Alley, through the Leaky Cauldron, and back to the apparation point behind the buildings across the street.

"Alright Harry ye'll have ter hold on again." Hagrid said, holding out his huge hand. Harry was taken again into the swirling blackness of apparation.

* * *

The weekend before Harry's eleventh birthday was a very tense one in the Dursley house hold. It was also some what amusing, the Dursley once again employed the tactic of just pretending that Harry wasn't there. This was something that did not bother Harry as much as it did the last time. Being left alone gave him time to think about the situation his friends, and he were in. There was also the horocrux's, which Harry hadn't really had time to consider, or perhaps didn't want to think about. The idea of having to track them all down again was very depressing. On top of that Harry was sure that at this point Dumbledore hadn't even come up with the theory. That had happened after Harry had shown him Riddles diary, and Hagrid had told him that the Malfoy's were dead. So where was the diary now? There was always something else that was troubling Harry, but he couldn't think what it was. Something to do with Ron, and his family, aside from the obvious.

The morning of Harry's birthday he went down to the kitchen to find the Dursley's already at the table. Aunt Petunia was staring out the window, what she was waiting to see Harry couldn't imagine. Uncle Vernon was hiding behind the morning newspaper. The only one who seemed to acknowledge Harry was Dudley, who put his arm around his plate as though Harry was going to magic away his bacon, and eggs. Harry was getting ready to make some toast when there was a knock on the front door.

"Now who the ruddy hell is that?" Uncle Vernon said.

"Perhaps the boy.." Aunt Petunia started.

"No, no." Uncle Vernon said, standing up. "I'll take care of it, probably some solicitor wanting to sell us a subscription to some god awful magazine."

From the kitchen Harry could hear him open the front door, and say, "May I help you?"

"Not here."

"I don't know who your talking about."

"I don't care if your sure, I'm telling you he's not in this house"

Harry walked into the hall, Aunt Petunia followed, Dudley was too involved with his breakfast.

"There he is," some one on the front porch said.

Uncle Vernon turned to glare at Harry, his face purple with rage.

"What's going on, Vernon?" Aunt Petunia asked. "Who are all those people?"

There were six people standing on the Dursley's front step, most of them with red hair.

"Hello Harry," Mr Weasley said, "Is everything alright?" He was giving Uncle Vernon a suspicious look.

"Everything is fine, Mr. Weasley, What are you all doing here?"

Along with Mr. Weasley there was also Percy, the twins, and Harry's two best friends Ron and Hermione.

"Well we heard," Fred began.

" that it was a certain persons birthday." George continued.

"Imagine our surprise when dad said that Ron, and he had met Harry Potter." Fred said.

"We didn't believe them at first, you know what a joker dad is." George added.

"Actually, I'm fairly sure he doesn't know." Ron said.

"So you really are Harry Potter." Percy said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Percy, Percy Weasley."

"These are the twins." Mr. Weasley said gesturing to the two boys." And you've met Ron, and I think you have also met our young lady friend here."

Harry gave a questioning look towards Ron.

"Long story." Ron mouthed.

"May we come in?" Mr Weasley asked. "It would be extremely weird eating birthday cake on the front porch."

"Oh, of course." Harry said.

The six wizards entered the Dursley's home walked right past them, and into the kitchen. Dudley was still sitting at the table, his eyes got big at the sight of all the newcomers.

"Hello." Mr Weasley said. "You must be Harry's cousin, I'm Arthur Weasley."

Dudley sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face, which disappeared when Mr. Weasley pulled out a huge cake out of what looked like a rather small box.

"Stay away from it Dudley." Uncle Vernon said.

"The cake is not what you have to worry about." Fred said.

"Now this candy on the other hand." George said as he pulled out what Harry recognized as Ton-Tongue Toffee.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
_

The month of August in the Dursley household was very quiet, and subdued. The sudden arrival of a group of "his kind" had caused a change in the general behavior of the Dursley's. No longer was Harry burdened with endless chores, and Dudley's taunting. In fact the Dursley's, most of the time left Harry alone. Which was similar to their behavior in the last time line. One thing that was different from last time was the Dursley's refusal to take Harry to King's Cross Station.

"All those people could come here for your birthday, they can come pick you up as well." Uncle Vernon told Harry. So Harry had written a note and sent it to the Weasley's with Hedwig. He was currently in his room packing his trunk. It was late afternoon the day before they were scheduled to take the Hogwarts Express. Hedwig had not returned with the Weasley's reply, but Harry was not too concerned, he had learned that with the Weasley's things often got done at the last minute.

He was just packing his newly purchased quills and ink when Hedwig flew through the window.

"Ah, there you are." Harry said.

Hedwig hooted and held her leg up so he could take off the note attached. After he retrieved the note he gave her some owl treats, and sat down to read the Weasley's reply. The note was in Ron's writing.

_Harry,_

_After getting your letter I talked to mom and dad they both agreed we should come get you. They're both put out over your Aunt and Uncle, but I think this way will be much better. By the way we're picking you up in the Ford Anglia, and yes it's the same one. That's going to be weird. Anyway the plan is to be at your house around ten so be ready._

_ Ron._

Harry finished reading the note, and looked up at Hedwig, who was now perched on top of her cage.

"Well girl every thing seems to be set." he told her. She hooted in reply.

It was now close to dinner time so Harry rose to go down to the kitchen. Another change was that the Dursley's were now feeding him more, as if not doing so would have dire consequences.

"So are they coming to get you?" Uncle Vernon asked Harry.

"Yes, they'll be here at ten tomorrow." Harry said.

"How are they coming?" his Uncle asked as if wizards did not have any means of travel.

"They have a car." Harry said.

"They know how to drive?" Uncle Vernon said sounding very skeptic.

"This car they do." Harry replied.

Uncle Vernon started to say something else then thought better of it. Harry thought that Uncle Vernon realized he didn't want to know what he was going to ask.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke early, he lay in bed with what seemed like hundreds of thoughts swirling through his head. Now would be a good time to have Dumbledore's pensieve. That was one thing Harry had not given any thought to, the pensieve could be useful if they could find a way to gain access to it. In fact there could be a number of things they could use to their benefit. They would have more knowledge which would give them a head start, but there also seemed to be things that were different, they wouldn't know anything about them.

He got out of bed and went to his trunk to double check it. Hedwig was asleep in her cage so he tried to be as quiet as possible. After making sure every thing was there he got dressed and went down to the kitchen. He made himself some toast and marmalade, he was never very hungry in the mornings and he knew there would be a large feast later that evening.

Harry returned to his room, he still had some time to kill before the Weasley's picked him up. Hedwig had woke up and was now sitting on top of her cage. When she saw Harry she hooted once and took flight out of the open window. Harry thought she had made sure he was returning before going off to hunt. He could hear the Dursley's moving around, getting ready for the day. He got out Hogwarts a History, and started skimming through it. There was really no reason to open any of his text books. A lot of the stuff he already knew from Hermione, but he did find some things. There had been a rumor of a romantic interlude between Salazar Slytherin and Rowana Ravenclaw. Hermione had never mentioned that, though it did not appear to be of any importance. It was now getting close to time for the Weasley's to arrive. He put the book away, and grabbed his trunk to take it down stairs, he would come back for Hedwigs cage.

A few minutes after ten Harry heard a car pull in the drive, and looked out the window to see the Ford Anglia. He went to tell Aunt Petunia that his ride was here, Uncle Vernon had already left for work. A minute later there was a knock on the door. Harry opened it to find Ron and Mr. Weasley standing on the front steps.

"Alright Harry." said Mr. Weasley. He spotted the trunk and the cage. "We'll help carry your things."

"Where's Hedwig?" Ron asked.

"Off hunting I suppose," Harry said.

"She'll either find us on the train or go straight to Hogwarts." Ron said. He almost added remember Pig, but caught himself, that could lead to some awkward questions.

They got in the car, the twins and Percy were there, Harry suspected it had been magically expanded.

"Mom and Ginny are at the shop," Ron said answering Harry's unasked question.

"Everyone in?" asked. "Alright here we go." He pushed a button on the dash, the car disappeared, then he messed around with more controls, grabbed the wheel,and the car rose in the air.

* * *

They touched down in an empty part of the lot at King's Cross station, looked around to see if anyone was looking, and the car reappeared. He drove it closer to the entrance, and parked.

"I wonder if Hermione's here yet." Ron said to Harry.

"Well we can't stand here, and wait. What if she's already on the platform?"

"Yeah, your right."

They came to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Alright Percy, show Ron and Harry what to do," said.

Percy nodded grabbed his trolly, and started towards the barrier, he of course went right through it. Harry and Ron tried to look impressed.

"Pretty cool huh?" said smiling. "You two go next." he added to Harry and Ron.

They grabbed their trolleys, pointed them towards the barrier, glanced around then started forward. They went through without any problems, as always there were groups of students milling around, and talking to their families. The scarlet steam engine stood waiting, it should have been the first time he saw it, but Harry felt he was meeting an old friend. The twins and came through and joined them. Percy had come over as well and addressed the group.

"Everyone have a good time if you need anything just write." He turned to Ron and Harry. "Now don't worry about the sorting, you'll end up in the house you belong in."

Harry and Ron glanced at one another, then Harry looked up and saw Hermione walking towards the train with her parents. He nudged Ron and pointed. Ron turned to look, and they both shouted "Hermione!" Hermione looked over, smiled, and changed directions towards them. Her parents followed her over.

"See, I told you they were already here." Mrs Granger said.

"Nice to see you again." said, shaking hands with each of them.

The train whistle blew, and it was time to board Hermione hugged he parents "I'll write when I can." she told them.

The three of them broke off and started for the train. Suddenly Harry heard beside them "Neville you have fun, but behave, your father and I do not want to receive news about any wrong doing."

The three of them looked around to see Neville Longbottom standing there with his mother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter_

The three friends glanced at one another, and then looked curiously at Neville. Neville noticed and looked back at them, a somewhat confused expression on his face. His mother seemed to notice as well.

"Friends of yours, Neville?" Alice Longbottom asked her son.

"No ma'am." Neville replied his gaze now going back and forth between Harry and Ron.

"We weren't trying to be rude, it's just that you look like some one we know." Hermione said quickly.

Mrs Longbottom was now looking at Harry and Ron as well. "Harry? Harry Potter?" She asked tentatively.

"Well yeah." Harry said, still not knowing what to say. The situation seemed so surreal.

"I thought so, I knew your mother, dorm mates at Hogwarts you know." Mrs. Longbottom said smiling.

"Mom we need to get on the train." Neville said, now moving to do just that. Harry, Ron, and Hermione following right behind.

"You write as soon as you can." Neville's mother yelled at his retreating back.

"I will." Neville answered right before the door shut and the express lurched forward. The foursome stood in the corridor no one seemed to know what to say it would seem peculiar if they knew who Neville was so they needed to be careful. In fact they would need to be careful at all times Harry thought. Ron and Hermione seemed to realize this also.

"Well let's not stand here all day, we need to find a cabin." Hermione said. She turned to Neville. "Would you like to join us?" she asked.

Neville shrugged "Sure." he said. They started walking to the back of the train. At the very end Ron stuck his head in a door. "This one's empty." he said, and went in and sat down next to the window facing forward. Hermione followed and sat next to Ron, leaving Harry and Neville the opposite seats. There was a moment of awkward silence. Then Neville spoke up, "I'm Neville by the way, Neville Longbottom."

Harry looked across at Ron and Hermione, Ron looked as if he were about to say "we know" but caught himself. "Er Ron, Ron Weasley." he said.

Neville looked at Hermione. "Hermione Granger." she said.

"Granger?" Neville repeated. "I don't recognize that name." "Recognize yours though." he said to Ron. "Every one knows about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." He turned back to Hermione.

"My name isn't one you would recognize, my parents weren't wizards." Hermione said.

"Oh, your muggleborn," Neville said. "How did you meet these two then?" he asked indicating Ron and Harry.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said frowning.

"Well the Potters and the Weasleys are both old wizarding families, so you being a muggleborn ,it seems strange that you would know them." Neville said.

Hermione suddenly understood as did Harry and Ron. "Well Harry grew up with his muggle relatives after - you know." she finished glancing at Harry. Neville turned to Harry "Really? I didn't know that."

Harry nodded thankful that Hermione had come up with a good reason although it did seem kind of weak. What were the odds of a wizard and witch both growing up in the muggle world knowing one another? He was hoping the conversation changed course soon. Neville looked deep in thought but seemed to accept the explanation, it was obvious that the three knew each other.

"So your family are all wizards?" Hermione asked Neville.

"Yeah I"m a pureblood, like Ron." Neville answered. He looked around "So are you guys hoping to be in the same house?"

The three friends looked at one another. "Yeah, Gryffindor," Hermione said.

Neville raised his eyebrows, then looked between Harry and Ron, who both nodded. "Gryffindor huh? You seem like your quite sure."

"What about you?" Harry asked.

Neville shrugged "I guess Gryffindor would be alright, my dad was in Slytherin so that would be okay with me."

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione to see the looks of surprise he was sure was also on his face.

"I've got some brothers in Slytherin." Ron said. Harry looked up, that was right. He chided himself for forgetting, all this new stuff was going to be hard to keep up with.

"I suppose Slytherin would be okay." Hermione said. "It would be nice if you ended up in the same house as us."

"You realize it's not very likely all three of you will end up together, much less all four of us." Neville said.

That would normally be true Harry thought, but what Neville didn't know was that the hat took your choices into consideration. On top of that, would the hat recognize them? Ron and Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing.

There was a knock on the door and it slid open "Any thing from the trolley dears." The witch said. It was the same one as before Harry was relieved to see.

"Yeah I'm starving." Ron said. Harry and Hermione shared a look.

"Don't get too much, mom and dad both said the opening feast was pretty big." Neville told him.

"I'm just going to get a few things." Ron said. "I'll take some Chocolate Frogs." he added to the witch fishing his money out of his pockets. Harry also bought some Chocolate Frogs, Hermione bought a couple of Cauldron Cakes, and Neville decided to get some Pumpkin Pasties. The four new friends sat in the compartment sharing their newly purchased treats, at least Harry was hoping Neville was becoming their friend, he had been their friend before, but it taken a few years to develop. Harry also noticed that Neville was a lot more confident than last time. He supposed being raised by his parents had a lot to do with that. It was at this point that he noticed Hermione looking at something on the overhead rack above Neville. He gave her a questioning look.

"Neville, is that an owl cage?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's Oscar. He was my birthday present from my grandmother." Neville replied. "They can be very useful, I noticed Harry has one."

Hermione smiled. " I was thinking I would rather have cat."

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance. Neville didn't notice. "Really? Well if that's what you want."

"Yeah, I think it is." she said giving a quick wink to Harry.

It was then that Harry realized something, and he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it earlier. He looked over and saw Hermione now looking at Ron. She had apparently just noticed it as well.

Ron turned to face Hermione. "What?" He asked. "Oh, don't tell me." he reached up to rub his nose. Harry let out a snicker, he had forgotten about that.

"Is something funny?" Neville asked.

"Inside joke." Hermione said.

"Ah, I guess there will be more of those."

You have no idea, Harry thought.

"So why were you looking at me?" Ron asked.

"Oh, it's not really important." Hermione said glancing at Neville.

Neville looked at the other three, he seemed to sense that they needed to discuss something. "I'll be right back, bathroom. I should take my robes to change into we'll probably be there soon." He took his robes out of his trunk, and left the carriage.

After the door had shut behind Neville, Ron looked at the other two. "Well, what am I missing? You two have something on your minds."

"That's just it, what are _you_ missing?" Harry said.

"I'm sure I packed everything, unless you're talking about something else. Malfoy and his goons haven't been by I don't mi-." He stopped mid sentence now realizing what the other two had, and why they didn't want to discuss it in front Neville. He smacked his forehead "Scabbers!"

"Now he comes around." Hermione said. She put her head in her hands "I don't believe we didn't notice sooner."

"I'm the one who should have noticed." Ron said. "Well what does this mean?"

"I'm not sure." Harry said. "We don't have any information to go on, no one has mentioned Pettigrew, and now that I think about it they haven't mentioned Sirius or Lupin either." "There's some thing else though, when you mentioned Malfoy it reminded me of something Hagrid told me, he told me Malfoys parents were dead. Voldermort killed them."

"WHAT?" Ron and Hermione both shouted.

"Wait where's Draco then? " Hermione asked.

"Who cares?" Ron said.

"We need to know as much as possible Ron, anything could be important." Hermione retorted.

"Hagrid said he went to live with his aunt." Harry said.

"Bellatrix?" Ron asked alarmed.

Hermione shivered. "Well not necessarily, Narcissa had two sisters."

"Yeah you're right." Harry said, "I thought Hagrid meant Bellatrix, but it could be Andromeda."

The door to the carriage opened, Harry half expected to see Malfoy standing there, but it was Neville returning. " You guys should start getting dressed we're almost there."

"I suppose you're right." Hermione said. "Alright you guys out."

"Hey!" The other three said.

"I'm not changing in front of you three."

"Just go to the bathroom, like Neville did." said Ron.

"Ew." Hermione responded.

"Come on guys, lets go." Harry told the other two boys.

Ron and Neville followed Harry out of the carriage.

"Neville, where are the bathrooms?" Harry asked.

"Harry we kno-" Ron started. Harry gave him a kick.

Neville was looking at them, a thoughtful look on his face. "They're in the middle of the car, boys are on the right."

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Yeah thanks." Ron said following Harry. "Do you think he suspects anything?" he asked catching up.

"He probably just thinks we're close friends, which we are, but I don't think he would ever guess what is really going on."

"You're right, I guess I'm just paranoid."

"I know what you mean, we do need to be careful though."

They got to the door.

"You go first." Harry said. "There's not enough room for two."

"Alright." Ron said, and went in.

Harry was standing in the corridor when the door to the girls bathroom opened someone walked out. Harry recognized her immediately, but Pansy Parkinson gave no indication she recognized Harry. She didn't have the normal scowl on her face, in fact she did something strange, she smiled and walked away. Ron came out "The train is slowing down." he said.

"Yeah I noticed that too." Going back to the carriage?"

"I suppose,Hermione should be ready." "What about Neville?"

Harry shrugged "Who knows we'll just have to see." He entered the bathroom.

He emerged a few minutes later to find someone waiting "First year too?" Draco Malfoy said.

"Um yeah." Harry said.

"Maybe we'll be housemates." Draco said. "Draco" he said holding out his hand.

Harry hesitated for a split second and then took Draco's hand. "Harry." he said.

"Nice to meet you Harry, see you at the sorting."

"Yeah see you there."

Draco entered the bathroom and Harry could not get back to the carriage fast enough he hoped Neville wasn't there. He was in luck, Ron and Hermione were standing alone in the corridor. "Guess who I just met," he said.

"Who?" they both said.

"Malfoy, and Parkinson came out while you were changing Ron."

"I saw Pansy when I went to Diagon Alley." Hermione said. "At Flourish and Blotts."

"Flourish and Blotts?" Ron asked.

"Yeah,it seemed really weird." Hermione looked thoughtful.

Neville came out of the carriage, and they stopped their discussion. "I guess we're here then." he said as the magically magnified voice announced their arrival.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter** 9**

_J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter_

Neville led the way on to the platform, Harry was lost in his thoughts, and was sure his two friends were also.

"Do we just follow everyone else?" Neville asked.

"Firs' years!" Hagrid's voice boomed.

"Ah, that must be Professor Hagrid, my parents told me about him, they said he's really nice." Neville said.

Harry smiled inwardly, he was glad that it would still be Hagrid taking them across the lake, though it was weird to hear" Professor Hagrid." Looking around he started seeing his old classmates. Dean and Seamus, though they appeared to not know each other yet. The Patil twins, Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, there was even Crabbe and Goyle, but what was strange was that Malfoy wasn't around them.

"Four ter a boat" Hagrid was saying as they approached. "How ya doing Harry?"

"Fine Ha- er Professor."

Harry climbed into a boat and the other three followed. The boat ahead of them had Susan Bones, Terry Boot, and two girls Harry was sure had been in Slytherin last time.

* * *

The journey across the lake was pretty much the same as last time. When Hagrid yelled "duck", Neville almost didn't get his head down in time. Getting out of the boat he saw Susan talking with the two unknown girls He couldn't remember ever seeing Susan having a conversation with any Slytherins before. He turned to Ron, and Hermione who were watching with interest as well. The boat behind them came in with the Patil twins Ernie MacMillen, and Michael Corner. They followed the path as before to the front of the castle, and up the steps to the front door. Once again Hagrid asked if everyone was there then knocked on the door. The doors swung open to reveal Professor McGonnagall who gave a short thanks to Hagrid, and then ushered them in to the same room as before. She gave them some speech about the four houses of Hogwarts. Harry looked around and noticed everyone seemed nervous except the three of them. Someone screamed and they all jumped,he had forgotten about the ghost, he wondered if they did this every year, he would ask Nick later. McGonnagall came back and led them into the great hall.

The first person Harry saw was Professor Dumbledore sitting with his hands lightly pressed together at his mouth watching the first years as they approached the staff table. He looked like his old self with the same twinkle in his eyes.

McGonagall had placed the sorting hat on the stool. Once again everyone focused their attention on it, and the hat sang the same song as before.

"When I call your name, have a seat on the stool, place the hat on your head, and you will be sorted." McGonnagall said. Harry could hear some sighs of relieve.

"Abbott, Hannah"

Harry watched along with Ron, and Hermione as Hannah walked to the stool took the hat, and placed it on her head.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat boomed.

The three friends gave each other bemused looks, Hannah had gone over to the Ravenclaw table, and was being greeted by her new housemates.

They turned their attention back to the hat Susan Bones who had sat down on the stool with the hat on.

"Gryfindor!" the hat shouted.

The Gryffindor table explode in cheers. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who both had concerned looks on their faces. It looked like things were going to be a little different.

Terry Boot also went to Gryffindor, but Lavender Brown became the first Slytherin followed by a girl who had been in Ravenclaw last time.

"Bulstrode Millicent," McGonnagall called. Millicent Bulstrode walked to the stool and put on the hat.

"Hufflepuff" yelled the hat. The Hufflepuff table cheered finally getting their first new student. Another boy went to Slytherin, and then the hat seemed to lose it's mind and put Vincent Crabbe in Ravenclaw. Then McGonnagall called Tracy Davis. She was one of the two Slytherin girls Harry had noticed earlier.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

"Alright, this is really getting weird." Ron whispered.

"Harry, you don't think?" Hermione began.

"That we'll be sorted into another house?" Harry finished."The hat will put us in Gryffindor if we want it to."

The next four students went to Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Then Gregory Goyle went to Ravenclaw and it was Hermione's turn. Unlike last time when she had ran to the stool and jammed the hat on her head, she approached cautiously almost reluctantly. She sat on the stool for what seemed forever and then the hat shouted "Gryffidor!". Hermione took off the hat gave a look to her two friends, and went to the Gryffindor table which had exploded in cheers.

"Greengrass, Daphne" McGonnagall called. Harry recognized her as being the other Slytherin girl from before.

"Gryffindor!" the hat cried, and Daphne went to sit next to her friend who was clapping with the rest of the Gryffindor's. Harry could see Hermione giving the two girls an appraising look.

The next two students went to Ravenclaw, a girl who had been in Ravenclaw last time went to Slytherin, and Neville was next. Neville walked to the stool put on the hat which called out "Slytherin!" immediately. Neville took off the hat, walked over, and sat next to Lavender Brown. Harry watched as the Weasley twins introduced themselves.

The next girl went to Huffflepuff, Ernie MacMillen went to Slytherin, and McGonnagall called "Malfoy, Draco". Draco walked to the stool, placed the hat on his head, and waited. This time the hat took more time before yelling out "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff's stomped, and clapped as Draco went over, and sat next to Seamus Finnigan who had been sorted there earlier.

It was getting close to being Harry's turn. A boy who had been in Slytherin last time was placed in Ravenclaw as was Pansy Parkinson. The Patil twins both went to Hufflepuff, Sally Anne Perks went to Slytherin, and Harry knew he was next.

"Potter, Harry" McGonnagall's voice rang out. Like before the whispers broke out, Ron gave Harry a clap on the back and he approached the stool. He saw Neville, and the Weasley twins watching with interest. He glanced at the Gryffindor table and Hermione gave him a quick smile. He took the hat, looked at it for a moment, and put it on.

"Mr Potter, we finally meet," the voice said. "Your young friend told me of the unusual circumstances you find yourselves in. She, and I had quite the debate,but she insisted on Gryffindor. I can see you have the same determination so no point wasting time." "Gryffindor!" The hat boomed. As before the Gryffindor table gave the loudest cheer yet, and Harry went to sit next to Hermione who looked extremely relieved.

Ron was now left with four others. Zacharius Smith, the Hufflepuff from before went to Ravenclaw, their housemate Dean Thomas was placed in Slytherin. A girl named Lisa Turpin, who Harry hadn't known very well became the next Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Ronald" McGonnagall called. Hermione clenched Harry's arm. Ron walked to the stool put on the hat, which after a few moments cried out "Gryffindor!"

The last person was Blaise Zabini, who also went to Gryffindor, and the sorting was over.

As Blaise was taking his seat Dumbledore stood up, and the hall became quiet. "To our new class of first years, I say welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I trust your time here will be enlightening, fun, and adventurous, but there will be time for all that later, let's eat."

The tables suddenly filled up with various meats, gravies, breads, and assorted vegetables. Ron immediately started filling his plate up, Harry shared a glance with Hermione, and then grabbed his own plate. He looked around the table Daphne and Tracy were in a conversation with Justin.

"You're a muggleborn?" Daphne was asking Justin.

"Yeah, I was very skeptical when I got my letter and McGonnagall showed up to tell me and my parents about Hogwarts. It did explain a few things though."

Susan Bones was talking to Lisa Turpin. "My aunt works in the Ministry," she was saying.

"What does she do?"

Susan shrugged. "This, and that" she said.

Blaise Zabini had asked Ron a question.

"Sorry." Ron said.

"I was asking if your name was Weasley." Blaise

"Yeah, Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"We'll have to be on our toes around you, although I would pay you if you could sneak me in a few things." Terry Boot said.

Ron gave Terry a questioning look.

"Your parents shop." Terry said as an explanation.

Ron's face had a sudden look of understanding. "Oh,Yeah." he said.

"Did you forget that your parents owned the best joke shop in the world." Blaise said.

"Are you guys talking about Weasley's Wizard Whizzes?" Justin asked from down the table.

"Wheezes." said Terry,"and yeah, this is Ron his parents own it."

Everyone was now looking at Ron, who was becoming uncomfortable with all the attention. He was saved however when Dumbledore stood up to make some announcements.

"Before we retire for the night .."

It seemed to be the same as before, Harry was tuning it out until Dumbledore said."This will inconvenient our female students, but use of the girls bathroom on the second floor will be strictly forbidden until further notice. Well I believe that is all for now, off to bed."

Harry Ron and Hermione stood up and followed their classmates to the doors of the hall. They could have used a shortcut to get to the tower before anyone, but they had to keep up appearances. As they got to the doors of the hall Hagrid was standing there.

"Hope you three have a great first day, my lesson is right after lunch, Care of Magical Creatures." he said smiling.

Hermione who was looking back in the hall suddenly gave a shriek. Ron looked over, and his eyes went wide. Harry turned to look, and couldn't believe who he saw. "Lockhart?"

"Oh you know Professor Lockhart?" Hagrid asked.

"We've met." said Hermione.

"Good man Lockhart, great Potions Master, y'ell learn a lot." "Anyway, if you ever need anything me huts always open come and visit and if you need help finding your way around the castle just ask Pete."

"Who?" they all three asked at once.

"Peter, the caretaker." Hagrid said, "You'll like Peter." he continued looking at Harry. "He was part of your dad's group of friends when they were here." "Well I gotta go see you tomorrow." He turned, and left.

Harry looked at Ron, and Hermione who were as speechless as he was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter_

"Hey, you three," the girl's voice rang out breaking the three friends out of their daze. Harry looked around at the sound of the voice. The girl looked slightly familiar. Ron and Hermione had thoughtful expressions on their faces also.

"Are you three okay?" the girl asked now coming closer." You don't want to get left behind, you'll never find Gryffindor Tower on your own."

The girl had on Gryffindor robes, and a prefect badge. Then Harry recognized who she was, as did his two friends. Penelope Clearwater was now scrutinizing the three suspiciously.

"Do I know you guys?" she asked.

"Not at all." Harry said. Both Ron, and Hermione were shaking their heads emphatically.

"Nope, never met," said Ron.

"Well you better get going then," she said, and they hurried off to catch up with their housemates.

"It's going to be strange, having different housemates on top of everything else,but I suppose we'd better get used to it." Hermione was saying as they caught up with the other Gryffindors. Suddenly there was a commotion at the head of the line and everyone seemed to stop at once

"What's happening?" Justin asked.

"Oh! it's Peeves." Penelope said with exasperation. "Excuse me," she said now trying o make her way to the front to help the other prefects.

"What's a peeves?" Justin asked.

"Poltergeist," said Ron

"What?" said Justin.

"Peeves is the Hogwarts poltergeist, but don't worry he's basically harmless," Ron said calmly.

"How do you know all this?" Justin asked. Lisa Turpin had now turned around with her attention on Ron.

"Oh, my brothers told me, they're in third year now." Ron said as they started moving again.

"Nice save." Harry mumbled.

"It's a plausible explanation," said Hermione.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"The password is cat's eyes." Penelope told the students, and they all climbed through the hole. The other first years looked excitedly around the round cozy room. Harry, Ron,and Hermione did their best to act just as excited.

"Oh this is great," said Tracy Davis, examining one of the squishy armchairs.

"This is a great view." said Susan Bones standing by one of the windows.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room," one of the prefects said." The dormitories are up those step, girls on the left, boys on the right."

" During your free time you're allowed to roam the castle as you wish, but after curfew you must be back here." Penelope said.

"If you have any questions we're here to help." said the other prefect."The Head of House is Professor McGonnagall she's strict but fair."

As the prefects were addressing the new students, Harry was observing the upper class men, it didn't seem right without Fred and George. Then he saw someone he couldn't take his eyes off, Cedric Diggory was standing next to a window laughing with his friends. The prefects finished talking to the students, and the common started to slowly clear out as as one by one they went up to the dorms. Soon the common room was mostly empty, and the three friends were sitting in their favorite chairs. They decide that now would be a good time to discuss their situation.

"_Muffliato,"_ Hermione whispered. Harry glanced around to make sure no one had seen, but there wasn't anyone paying them any attention.

"Good thinking." Ron said.

"Do either of you have any ideas?" Harry asked the other two.

"You're talking about the Horcuxes I assume," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I think they're still out there, I don't think that changed."

"Until we know different we'll have to assume that they are." Hermione said. "Wonder if Dumbledore has found any?" she continued.

"I'm not sure." Harry answered. " I got the impression last time that he started to realize what Voldermort had done after I showed him the diary."

"Wish there was a way to ask him." said Ron.

"I can't think of one." Hermione said.

"I can't either." said Harry. "Could you imagine Dumbledore if three first years told him that they thought Voldermort had created some Horcuxes."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Wonder how serious he would take us."

"You're not really thinking." Ron said, giving her a look.

" Oh, no!" she said shaking her head. "It's just that it's possible he would."

"I agree, he would, but for one thing we would have to explain how we know about Horcruxes." Harry said.

"It would be great if he already knew." said Ron.

"Yeah, that would be the best situation." Harry said "What are you thinking?" he asked looking at Hermione.

"Oh, nothing." she answered, shaking her head slightly. "Wonder if he has your cloak?"

Harry had a suspicion that wasn't what she had been thinking. "I don't know, and once again we would need a good explanation for how we know about it".

"If he has it do you think he's going to give it to you, like last time?" Ron asked.

"I think so." Harry said. "He did last time because it's a family heirloom."

"Back to the Horcruxes we know where some of them are." said Hermione.

"We think we know." said Harry. "A lot is different, it might not even be the same objects, or at least some of them."

"We'll have to check. Do you think you could find the cave, or the Gaunt shack?" Hermione asked.

"The shack yes, I know what village it's in, but now that I think about it Dumbledore apparated us to the cave. All I know is it's on the coast somewhere."

"Then there's the protection, I don't know about the protection in the shack, I wasn't there."

"Then there's Grimmauld Place," said Ron. "Wonder if Kreacher's there by himself?"

"That reminds me have either of you heard anything about Sirius, or Lupin?" Harry asked. Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"Do you think..?" Hermione started slowly.

"That we should ask Peter?" Harry finished.

Ron did not look happy at this prospect.

"There has to be a reason he's here, and not in hiding, like last time." Harry said.

"Something different must have happened with your parents Harry." Hermione said.

"Well that's becoming obvious." said Harry. "The question is just what exactly."

"We could ask Hagrid." Hermione suggested.

"Now that's an idea." said Ron.

"Yeah, but how do we ask without him becoming suspicious?" Harry asked.

"It would be natural for you to want to know, they're your parents." Hermione pointed out.

"It's worth a shot." said Ron. "I don't know any other way to find out."

"I guess we can try, but remember we're _eleven, _he might be reluctant to tell us too many details." Harry said.

"I would like to find out about the map also." Harry said. He looked at Ron. "Fred and George haven't said.."

"No, but they didn't last time either." Ron answered.

"It would make a lot more sense if Peter has the map." Hermione said. "Unless for some reason Sirius or Lupin have it." She stretched back and yawned. "It's getting late, we don't want to be late for our first lessons."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast they got another bit of surprises. Lockhart teaching Potions wasn't the only change. Hermione took one look at the class schedule, and almost spit out her pumpkin juice.

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking up from his plate.

"Our first class is Charms." she said.

"Yeah, so?" Ron prompted.

"With Snape." Hermione said. Ron dropped his fork. He picked up his own copy, and started going over it, Harry doing the same. Lockhart taught Potions, that they knew from the night before. Now they learned that Snape would teach Charms, Flitwick would teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, McGonnagall Herbology, and Sprout, Astronomy. The biggest surprise however was Transfigurations.

"Slughorn?" Ron said aloud. At that moment Cedric, and some of his friends sat down.

"Do you guys know this Slughorn?" Cedric asked.

"He's new, so we don't know anything." one of his friends added.

"I heard he taught when my parents were students, but I don't know much about him." Harry told them. Cedric nodded.

"There's a rumor that the position is cursed, or so we heard. It could just be a story everyone tells the first years, but now I'm not sure." Cedric said.

" You don't believe that nonsense, do you Ced?" one of his friends asked.

"I'm just saying it seems more plausible now." Cedric answered. "We need to get going, lessons will start soon." He and his friends got up and left the table.

"We'd better get to class also." said Hermione, getting up from the table.

* * *

When they got to the charms corridor their classmates were all lined up outside the classroom. Then Snape came out and ushered every one inside.

He took the roll passing only slightly at Harry's name.

"Zabini"

"Here"

He sat the roll down, stood up, and walked to stand in front of the class.

"Granger! What would happen if I pointed my wand, and said _Incarcerous?"_

For one wild moment Harry thought Hermione was actually going to point her wand at Snape, and say _Incarcerous._

"That's a binding charm, it'll tie up and bind who, or whatever."

Snape stared at Hermione for a moment.

"What about _Anapneo?" _Harry knew that was a breathing charm, if someone was choking, you could use that charm to allow them to breath.

"That's a breathing charm"

"I see." said Snape. "Well how about _Wingardium Leviosa?_

"Oh, you can use that one to knock out a troll."

This caught Snape completely of guard, Harry and Ron nearly burst out laughing, and several of the other students were wondering if Hermione was right about that one also.

"Well I suppose if his head were to hit the ceiling, _Wingardium Leviosa _is a levitating charm."

Harry expected Snape to quiz Hermione once more, but he switched to another student.

"Boot, what is _Salvis Hexia?"_ Harry glanced at Hermione, expecting to see her hand in the air, but she was refraining.

"I don't know sir."

"I was beginning to have hope, _Salvis Hexia _means without breaking hexes, it will augment any other spell you've cast." "We will be getting to that much later, for now we will be concentrating on simpler spells such as hover charms." "Very often objects will be moving from one place to another, but I don't expect your books, quills, or ink bottles to go flying nilly willy around the room."

The rest of the period was spent practicing basic first year charms. Harry Ron, and Hermione had to keep thinking of creative was to make mistakes. Every one was suppose to be practicing the _Alohomora _charm to unlock a box on their desk. Hermione sent hers flying across the room, Harry caused his to spin around, and fall off the desk. Ron merely set his on fire, which Snape immediately put out.

The class ended, and the students stood up to file out. Harry looked back at Snape to see him watching as they left. He got the impression Snape wanted to speak with him alone, but Snape let them leave without saying a word.


End file.
